La furia del dragon
by Brico4889
Summary: Dany reclama lo que considera legítimamente suyo


**¡He vuelto! Después de más de 6 meses sin publicar nada o actualizar ninguna de mis historias al final estoy de vuelta.  
**

Con el invierno ya allí, Sansa estaba repasando todas las provisiones y recursos de los que disponían. Winterfell, y las demandas de las diferentes casas del Norte para sobrellevarlo. Se esperaba que fuera el invierno más duro en varios siglos y lo último que querían era que la gente empezase a morir porque había sido incapaces de prepararse adecuadamente.

Arya la estaba ayudando como podía. Le resultaba muy aburrido, y tedioso, ocuparse de esos temas burocráticos y de papeleo, pero a fin de cuentas, también era una Stark y sentía que era su deber ayudar a su hermana.

Ambas hermanas levantaron la vista al oír como se abría la puerta de golpe y se sorprendieron al ver la reina Daenerys Tergaryen avanzando hacia ellas con tal mirada en el rostro que podría matar a un hobmre.

Por primera vez Sansa sientio una punzada de miedo al estar cerca de la reina dragón. Daenerys siempre había sido amable y educada con ella, Arya y Bram, como si quisiera demostrar que ella no era su padre, y al final todos la habían aceptado casi como parte de la familia cuando vieron que Jon la amaba de corazón, y ella lo amaba a él. Sin embargo, en esos momentos Daenerys parecía un autentico dragón preparándose para escupir fuego y abrasar a sus enemigos.

"¿Habéis visto a Jon? ¿Sabéis dónde está?" Les preguntó Daenerys, apretando la mandíbula con furia.

"Pues ... No-No le he visto en todo el día" Tartamudeó Sansa. Se sentía ridicula por atragantarse con las palabras, pero lo cierto es que la reina la estaba asustando.

"Creo que está mañana estaba entrenando con Tormund y Ser ..."

"¡Se lo que estaba haciendo mañana!" Prácticamente gritó Daenerys, interrumpiendo a Arya. Tomó un par de respiraciones profundas para calmarse, pero sus ojos seguían brillando con tal intensidad que ni siquiera Arya se atrevía a sostenerle la mirada "¿Ninguna de las dos lo ha visto desde entonces?"

Cuando ambas negaron con la cabeza, Daenerys se dio la vuelta y se fue sin despedirse.

"Dios, lo va a matar" Susurró Sansa.

Arya solo pudo asentir "Sin ninguna duda. ¿Qué crees que habrá hecho Jon para cabrearla de ese modo?"

"No tengo ni idea, pero tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que lo haga ella"

La frustración de Dany aumentaba por momentos. Había ido a preguntar a las cocinas pero nadie había visto tampoco a Jon allí y se dirigía al gran salón de Winterfell cuando se topó con Tyrion y Ser Davos.

"Majestad" Tyrion aceleró el paso para poder mantener su ritmo "Se comenta que estáis buscando a Jon Snow"

Ella se paró de golpe para enfrentarse a los hombres "¿Sabéis dónde está?"

"No" Tyrion midió con cuidado sus palabras, no queriendo despertar aún más al dragón "Pero sí quiero recordar que la alianza con el Norte es bastante debil. Muchos norteños aún desconfían de nosotros, y hacerle algo a su rey podría provocar que todos nos declarasen la guerra"

"¡No pienso hacerle nada a Jon, solo quiero hablar con él!" Gruñó Dany, molesta.

Tyron miró a Davos de reojo "Hablar ... Si, claro ¿Con o sin los dragones delante?"

"Si me permitís, Alteza" Intervino Davos "Se que Jon puede sacar de quicio pero tiene buen corazón, cualquier cosa que haya hecho para enfadaros estoy seguro de que ha sucedido por accidente"

"¿Cómo tengo que decir que lo único que quiero hablar con él? ¿Sabéis dónde está o no?"

"No, ni idea" Dijo Tyron rápidamente.

"¿Habéis mirado en sus aposentos?" Preguntó Davos, dócilmente.

Daenerys soltó una maldición en Valyrio y se alejó de ellos sin hacerles más caso.

"Por el bien de Jon espero que a estas alturas esté camino a Essos" Comentó Davos "O en vez de una boda tendremos que planear un funeral"

"No, si yo puedo evitarlo" Dijo Tyron decidido "Venga, tenemos que encontrar a ese cabeza hueca y asegurarnos de que tenga preparada la disculpa más sincera y romántica de la historia"

Daenerys entró en el gran Salón de Winterfell y no vio a Jon por ninguna parte, pero si que vio una mesa con varios de sus hombres, incluyendo Miissandei, Gusano Gris y Jorah, y se acercó a ellos.

Al verla Jorah inclinó la cabeza "Khaleesi ..."

"¿¡Habéis visto a Jon Snow !?"

Todos la miraron confundidos "¿Disculpe?"

"¡Jon Snow!" Gritó Daenerys exasperada "El Rey en el Norte, el hombre que nos convenció para todos para venir al Norte y luchar contra un maldito ejercito de muertos. ¿Lo habéis visto o no?"

Después de que negasen con la cabeza Dany repitió la pregunta en Dothraki con resultados similares, haciendo que Dany perdió el todo por la paciencia "¿Pero que es nadie en esta maldita fortaleza sabe dónde está el rey?"

"Bueno" Empezó Jorah "Está mañana estaba entrenando conmigo y uno de sus amigos Salvajes, pero desde entonces no lo he visto"

"¡Soy perfectamente consciente de lo que Jon Snow estaba haciendo esta mañana Jorah!" Dijo Dany, echando fuego por los ojos.

"Majestad" Dijo Miissandei "No quiero inmiscuirme en vuestros asuntos, pero Jon Snow parece un hombre honorable, sea lo que sea que haya pasado estoy segura de que tiene una explicación"

"¿Por qué todo el mundo se asume que Jon ha hecho algo malo? Lo único que quiero es hablar con él, pero parece que nadie sabe donde demonios está"

Daenerys se alejó de ellos, airadamente para seguir con su búsqueda.

"Nunca la había visto tan enfadada" Miissandei tragó saliva, temiendo por la seguridad del Rey en el Norte.

"Me gusta Jon Snow. Es un gran guerrero y un líder noble" Gusano Gris se encogió de hombros y volvió a centrarse en su comida "Le echaré de menos"

Era ya entrada la tarde cuando Dany al fin logró encontrar a Jon. Irónicamente estaba donde todos le habían dicho que había estado durante la mañana; En el patio de armas, entrenando.

"¡Jon!"

Jon se tensó al oír esa voz llamándole. Hasta el momento Sansa, Arya, Tyrion, Davos e incluso Jorah y Missandei le han dicho que Dany le estaba buscando y parecía estar furiosa con él por algo, y todos le habían aconsejado que abandonase Winterfell de inmediato si quería conservar el pellejo. Jon no tenía ni idea de que podía haber hecho para qué Dany se enfadase con él, pero no pensaba irse a ninguna parte, esperaría que ella lo encontrase y resolvieran ese malentendido como las personas razonables y civilizadas que eran.

Sin embargo, al verla avanzar hacia él con las mejillas enrojecidas, la mandíbula apretada y los ojos echando chispas supo que no había forma humana de que pudiesen salir bien parado de esa.

 _Voy a morir._ Pensó con aterradora certeza. _He sobrevivido a Salvajes, gigantes, mamuts, hombres muertos y Caminantes Blanco, y voy a morir a manos de la mujer que amo._

"Llevó horas buscándote"

"Pues he estado aquí todo el rato" Dijo Jon nerviosamente "Dany no sé que es lo que debo haber hecho, pero te juro que ..."

Antes de que pudiese seguir hablando, Dany le agarró de la cota de malla y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarle con fervor.

Jon se sorprendió, no solo por el hecho en sí, sino por la intensidad con la que Daenerys estaba actuando.

Tampoco es que eso mar ninguna pega

"¿Que ha sido eso?" Preguntó Jon cuando al fin se separaron.

La expresión de Dany se había suavizado "Un recordatorio"

"¿De qué?"

"De que eres mio"

Jon alzó una ceja y miró a su alrededor "Todo el mundo nos está mirando"

"Bien" Dijó Dany con un brillo feroz en sus ojos. Se acercó a él y le susurró el oído "Te espero en mi habitación dentro de cinco minutos"

Antes de que Jon pudiese responder nada, Dany ya se estaba alejando, pero en vez de volver dentro se acercó a dos jóvenes mujeres que lo habían visto todo.

Eran las hijas de un señor de alguna casa del norte, Dany no recordaba cual y tampoco le importaba demasiado, pero las había oído comentar que habían visto al Rey en el Norte entrenar esa mañana y a las dos se les caía la baba mientras alababan la destreza de Jon, su físico, sus músculos y su belleza.

"Buscaros otro sobre el chismorrear" Declaró Dany tajantemente, disfrutando al ver como los ojos de ambas mujeres se enanchaban de terror "Él es mio"

Dicho eso fue su habitación para prepararse para la llegada de Jon.


End file.
